


The Last Jedi: Desire Awakens

by CathexisArcana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Romance, Erections, F/M, Forbidden Love, Sex, Short & Sweet, Stripping, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathexisArcana/pseuds/CathexisArcana
Summary: While attempting to meditate alone on Ahch-To, Rey is interrupted by Kylo Ren from afar, and the conversation turns from hostile to sensual in surprisingly short order.





	The Last Jedi: Desire Awakens

Rey entered her hut and threw her dirty clothes in a grass-woven basket by the door.  Freshened by the cool sea water bath, her eyes were heavy from the day’s exertions. Still, she decided to maintain her diligence in honing her awareness of the Force by meditating at morning and night of every day, without exception.

 

Barefoot and clad in a white linen shirt and russet pants, she sat upon the cool stone floor of the hut with her legs crossed, her wrists resting upon her knees. Breathing steadily, she reached out with her whole being to connect with the infinite tapestry of existence that was the Force. 

 

_ “Rey…” _

 

She started slightly at the sound of his voice. 

 

“Kylo,” she said resentfully. “Can I not have a moment’s peace without your intrusion?”

 

Though he was not physically in her hut, she could see him as he stood in his own black polished confines aboard the First Order battleship. He was shirtless and wearing black underwear. 

 

_ “I could accuse you of the same thing,”  _ he replied stiffly. _ “I was about to retire when you barged into my mind.” _

 

Rey’s cheeks reddened at his sparse attire, but her tone remained brittle. “I will not keep you, then. Good bye.”

 

_ “Wait.” _

 

“Whyever for? I have nothing to say to you, especially in your state.”

 

Kylo frowned, then retrieved a black silk robe and shrugged into it, though he did not bother to tie it.  _ “Better?” _

 

“The problem,” she said, “Is that I can still see you at all.”

 

_ “Now that you’re here, I won’t let you go until you talk to me. I have no one else.” _

 

“You saw to that,” she shot back. 

 

She watched him sit heavily into a chair as if her words had zapped the strength from his body. 

 

_ “Yes, I did,” _ he admitted wearily. 

 

For some reason she felt moved by the sheer dejection of his countenance, but she checked the feeling. 

 

_ “I don’t want to talk about that,” _ he went on.  _ “But I must admit I am pleased to see you.” _

 

Rey rolled her eyes. “Why? Do you find my contempt for you appealing in some way?”

 

_ “It’s honest.” _ He said, brushing back his wavy black hair.  _ “Sincerity is in short supply on this ship. That, and companionship.” _

 

She had broken her meditative stance and leaned back on her hands in casual disain, and now laughed derisively at his words. “If you are so lonely, I imagine you could have it arranged for some female subordinates to be sent up to you.” 

 

_ “But now I have you.” _

 

Rey tried to force him out, but it was difficult to tell if her attempt had been lackluster or if his presence was simply that strong. “Unfortunately.”

 

She galled as he shook his head with a smirk.  _ “Deny your attraction to me if you like, but if you really wanted me out of your head, there would be nothing I could do to prevent being evicted.” _

 

“So what would you like to discuss, then? Do you want to know my favorite color? The name of my first pet?”

 

“Nothing so mundane,” Kylo replied evenly. “Our connection is of some interest to me, but more so the techniques I read in a Sith manual for using the Force as a tool for pleasure.”

 

Rey blanched at the thought. “How vile — of course you are intrigued.”

 

_ “Is it so objectionable?” _

 

Alarmingly, she felt a pressure on both of her inner thighs which slid upward toward the joining of her legs, and then vanish abruptly; it was like disembodied but strong and masculine hands had caressed her and moved away.

 

“Stop it,” she demanded, but in a quiet voice. 

 

A moment passed, but then her shirt began lifting, rolling up to reveal her toned midriff. 

 

_ “You hide your beauty beneath a veneer of capability and grit, all wrapped up in these desert rags. Why?” _

 

“I was a junker, not a whore,” Rey retorted icily. 

 

She expected him to twist her reply in some way, but instead she felt a throbbing, warm sensation blossom between her legs, massaging her and causing tingles to spread over her legs and the bottom of her stomach. 

 

“What…?” She whispered, but the pleasure of it stilled her protest. 

 

Kylo relented abruptly, leaving her angry. “You have no right!” She panted. 

 

_ “Tell me to stop, and I will,” _ he told her. 

 

Rey glared at him as he regarded her haughtily, his robe parted slightly to reveal his bulging underwear. She wanted to scream at him, but she held her tongue, waiting in ashamed frustration for the next wave of sensation. 

 

It came again, starting at her toes and running up her legs, warm and electric, until it hit between her thighs, making her legs twist back and forth with squeamish pleasure and causing her to cry out softly. She was vaguely aware of her pants sliding off, revealing the tuft of silky dark hair at the wet cleft between her open legs. 

 

Leaning back on her elbows, legs spread, Rey gave herself up to Kylo’s Force-pleasure manipulation, and she could still see him in her mind’s eye, watching with a mixture of yearning and brooding, with one hand now stroking his exposed and hardening phallus. Rey had little experience with which to compare it but it was an arousing sight to her all the same, and she realized she wished he could put it inside of her. 

 

Rey tore open her shirt, letting free her small but supple breasts, nipples hardened with the thrill of their exposure. 

 

_ “Yes, let go of all composure that stifles true pleasure _ , _ ” _ he intoned.  _ “Now, I am with you.” _

 

In a flash, he appeared on top of her, and even the light from the lantern nearby shone upon him with highlights and shadows as though he were truly there. She put her hands on his strong arms as he slid inside of her, parting the the lips of her womanhood and causing her to gasp with surprise and ecstasy. 

 

He rocked back and forth, filling her and emptying her in turn, and they looked into each other’s eyes, into pain and belonging and confusion without breaking, and as his body tensed with release, Rey arched her back, eyes squeezed against the intensity of her own orgasm, and when she opened her eyes they were again worlds apart, she naked and glistening upon the floor, he kneeling on his bed in the battleship, erect and with robe hanging from his shoulders. 

 

“I should hate you for this,” Rey said. “But I also hope it means you would prefer this to anything the First Order could offer you.”

 

Kylo sat on the edge of his bed, thoughtful and moved. “ _ Snoke promised me a galaxy, but you are the first to show me a new world. But...how can I hope for atonement after everything I have already done?” _

 

Rey pushed herself up, unashamed of her naked body before his steady gaze. “It’s never too late to head back into the light, Kylo.”

 

_ “Never too late,”  _ he repeated… _ ”Perhaps you are right…” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
